Perchance to Dream
by ForteSomnio
Summary: Hermione Granger, once a bright student, turned into someone completely unlike her. Plagued by dreams and anxiety, Hermione cannot bring herself to face her demons. I am horrible at summaries Rated M for rape,violence,language,& to be safe for the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione had woken up with a start, the continuous ticking noise that had started out as an ancient grandfather clock, slowly coming closer and closer to her, was in actuality an owl relentlessly tapping at her at her bedroom window. Sheepishly, she dragged at her feet off the bed and shuffled towards the owl. It was Hedwig, her golden eyes piercing the dark night sky around her. She pulled up her window, letting the snowy owl in. Hedwig held out her leg, and gave Hermione a reprimanding look for taking so long, and keeping her outside. "Sorry girl, and thanks," Hermione yawned as she rubbed her head, and detached the ivory envelope, inscribed one of her best friend's, Harry Potter, familiar and slightly sloppy handwriting.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ This is going to be a very short letter, and I apologize in advance for it. I of all people hate when I'm not told what's going on, but for the sake of time, the Order has decided that its not safe for us at the moment, so they have arranged for someone to pick you up tomorrow morning. Dumbledore says not to worry about your parents, they will also receive protection, but you will be taken to a very Snuffly place. Pack all your school things as well. We will explain later. _

_-Harry_

Well that was unexpected, Hermione thought. She looked over at the clock on her night stand, it was 3:43 am. Well I should get on with it, she thought to herself. She looked around her room, it was a horrific sight. She had been so caught up in all the homework she had been assigned, that she neglected to care about the state of her room and how she looked for that matter. As she threw her strayed belongings into her open trunk, she started to worry about the abruptness of Harry's letter. She didn't like that the actual writing of the letter seemed to be very rushed, and his normally hard to read handwriting was especially sloppy, as if he was about to leave somewhere when he was writing it. Her curiosity was buzzing, and she was fit to burst. Stop thinking about it, she scolded herself, you need to get ready. Though the packing did help, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, or was already taking place.

She seemed to have dozed off because the next thing she knew, she was sleeping on her bed, her trunk precariously moved to the edge of her bed. Remembering why she had packed her bags, she hastily sat up and looked over at the time, she had slept for no more than 30 minutes. Oddly, she felt like she had been sleeping for hours, her head was aching with sleep, she flopped back down on her bed, trying to remember her dream, or nightmare, she thought to herself. However, no matter how much she worked at raking her brain, nothing came up, all she was left feeling, was a fear, very raw fear. She shivered, and drew her quilt closer around her, enveloping her in warmth that she so desperately craved. A loud crack pulled her out of her thoughts, she jumped, her trunk fell off the bed with a clunk, her old professors Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were standing at the foot of her bed, Moody, his face so twisted and drilled, his face was unreadable, Lupin's face on the other hand had a warm smile on his face. "Hello Hermione, are you all set to go? We are running on a tight schedule and we need to get to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible," Lupin said, already picking up her trunk on the floor and put out his hand towards Hermione, who was still recovering from the sudden appearance of her former professors. She shook her head, and accepted his outstretched hand, "Would you care to tell me why we are in such a rush?" Lupin chuckled, "Curious as always. All will be explained when we get to Headquarters, I promise. seemingly satisfied, Hermione got up and took Lupin's arm, and as quickly as the pair of men appeared in her room, in an instant they vanished.

The sensation of squeezing through a rubber tube was something that Hermione would never get used to. The trio of wizards arrived at an alleyway, certainly not Grimmauld Place, "I thought we were going to-" "Quiet girl!" Moody's gruff voice came from behind her. do you want the whole bloody city to know where we are going? Constant vigilance!" Mad Eye grunted. He limped towards the street at the end of the dark alleyway, looked around, his magical eye swirling like mad in it's socket, and spending a little more time inspecting the sky, as if surveying it for rain, and gave a nod towards Lupin, who was still carrying her trunk, gave her an encouraging smile, and ushered her towards Moody. It was pitch black, except for the occasional street lamp. The only thing that kept her from losing her escorts was the sound of mad eye's grunting and clanking of his fake leg. "How much farther?" Hermione asked, shivering from both the sensation of being watched, and the unnatural bitter cold that was surrounding them. Bang! A purple stream of light grazed Hermione's shoulder, and illuminated the road they were taking. Staggering backwards, she ran into a solid object, she spun around, only to have a pair of hands reaching for her neck, she gasped. "Hello my sweet," the chilling voice cooed in her ear. She could feel his breath on her hair, as he stuck out his tongue and licked the side of her face, "You taste so sweet," the silky voice continued. As if coming out of a trance, Hermione screamed, a bone chilling scream that seemed to ring in her own ears long after it was silenced by a blow to the chest by her captor. She fell to the ground, the wind knocked clean out of her. She lifted her head and saw the flashes of the battle that was occurring between Moody and Lupin, and about 25 or 30 black cloaked figures. Death Eaters. She was suddenly lifted off her feet, feeling several pairs of hands running up and down the sides of her body, she screamed again, anticipating what was sure to happen. Her arms were painfully being twisted, and she couldn't reach her wand that had flown out of her hand sometime during this confrontation. She felt hard hands groping her breasts, she couldn't stop screaming. Where were Remus and Moody? Wasn't the point of leaving her house this early in the summer was to keep her safe? Pain shot through her side that pulled her out of her thoughts. It spread through her body like it was in her blood, she felt as if she was on fire. Hard lips slammed into her own, she couldn't move, all she could do was scream. She felt another pair of hands grab her face,"So you will never forget me," another kiss, "Don't worry love, we will be back to finish the job," the silky voice laughed into her ear. With that, she was thrown to the hard gravel ground, still shaking with pain and the feeling of that man all over her body. She was sure she was going to be raped, but he said that he was going to be back. She shuddered. She tried to pick herself up, but fell back down. She lifted her head, and saw that only a few Death Eaters remained, but that they seemed to all be leaving. A voice escaped her throat, one that was not her own. A small, weak voice of a child uttered the words, "Please, she sobbed, "please help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everything was quiet, the battle was over. Lupin staggered towards the broken girl laying on the floor. Her whole body shaking as violently as if she was having a seizure. Moody too was looking at her, anger shot through his body at his careless mistake which lead to being surrounded by the Death Eaters, and almost losing to them. He still had his wand at the ready, his magical eye Lupin picked up Hermione in his arms, he brushed the hair from her face,"Hermione, Hermione, it's Lupin, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He heard her say something, he inclined his head towards her lips, "please help me. Please help me. Please help me," a little voice whispered, over and over again. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't stop shaking. Lupin hugged her closer, "I'm right here Hermione, I will help you. I promise, your safe now". He stood up, "Alastor, we need to get to headquarters now," Lupin shouted across to the only dark figure in front of him. Moody grunted his approval, grabbed Lupin's shoulder and Apparated with a crack. The scene calmed after the last echoing crack was issued, blood was spattered all over the floor, mixing with the sudden downpour of rain that set out a different kind of sound, the sound of thunder, a faint sound, the sound of a young woman's heart beating.

...….

The party of three arrived at the stair of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody hastily uttered the password and laid his large, scare riddled hand on the door. At his touch, it flew open. Warmth and laughter erupted, welcoming them as they moved over the threshold. How can there be such happiness in the world, the trio thought collectively. The sound seemed foreign to Hermione's ear. In the background, she could hear the silky voice, as if were whispering behind her, "You taste so sweet," she cringed in fear and pain against Lupin's chest. She yearned for the warmth of his body against hers, yet at the same time, she hated the feeling of contact. She wanted to be comforted, but did not want to be touched. She felt herself go with each breath. She felt herself leaving her body, and what became of her disappeared, she was someone else now. Someone entirely new.

"Hermione, Hermione," Lupin looked down at the young woman, she had grown limp all of a sudden, and was falling from his grasp on her shoulders. "Hermione! Please stay awake, your safe now!" Lupin shook her slightly, her head lolled from side to side. "Moody! What do you think has happened?" The others had not heard the three come in, but at the sounds of Lupins, almost howls, the first of the residents of Grimmauld Place decided to see what the commotion was about. Mrs. Weasley's smile quickly turned from a warm benevolent smile to one of sheer terror and concern. Not only had the three they had been expecting arrive, but one of them was on the floor, paler then the living. Hermione was on the floor, still shaking violently, her clothes ripped and torn. Lupin and Moody were kneeling on the floor next to her, Moody murmuring diagnostic spells over her with a very worried look that hardly passed his dilapidated face. He was truly fearful of what was to become of his "former student", Lupin just looked ghastly. Moody had heard the creak of the floor behind him, and with surprising speed, he stood up and swirled around, wand out in front of him at the ready. "Alastor! It's just me, Molly! Molly Weasley! Please calm down and put that wand down for heaven's sake," Molly backed away, affronted by the sudden movement. "Molly, get the others, we were ambushed on our way here. Get everyone now!" Moody grunted. His face was wild now. Lupin was still on the floor, unmoving, his face pallid, still in shock. Molly hurried towards the kitchen where the majority of the Order were residing, having a right old good time without, unaware of what was happening just at the end of the hallway. Moody resumed the diagnostic spells he was conducted before being interrupted. It was obvious to him that someone had attempted to rape her, hopefully just attempted. Alastor Moody had seen a lot in his life as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. He had seen many kinds of deaths, odd spells, and knew almost every form of torture; from amateur to gruesome and unbelievably cruel. Things like torture and murder were everyday things for him, things that he never cringed about anymore. But rape was an act so vulgar and low, that the prospect that someone he was supposed to look after and protect had been even thought of that way, infuriated him to the point where his hands were slightly shaking in an attempt to bottle his anger.

Behind him, a thunder of footsteps coming from behind him. At this point Hermione was stirring, her eyes were opening slightly open. She would look asleep if it weren't for the color of her face and the bruises starting to purple and blossom all over her face and body. "What happened, Alastor?" Arthur Weasley asked, kneeling down next to Moody, scrutinizing the woman he had considered a daughter with the upmost concern. "We were surrounded by Death Eaters once we entered the street. I highly doubt they knew where we were going, but the fact that they were able to take us by storm like that-" Lupin spoke in a whisper barely audible. "Remus help me get her up to a room, we need to get her out of these clothes as soon as possible. Molly, you and Tonks help change her so we can fully ascertain the damage done," Moody commanded with his deep voice. As if being woken up from a trance, Lupin picked up the fragile girl, who seemed like a rag doll in his arms. "Take her to my room," said Sirius, "It has one of the biggest beds, and has a connecting bathroom." Without another word, Lupin raced up to the third level of the house, where Sirius's room was. "Alastor, do you know who did it?" Tonks said, her hair had turned from her vivacious pink to a mute dull grey color. Moody shook his head, to ashamed to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author****'****s ****Note:****I ****know ****people ****are ****reading ****this, ****so ****all ****I ****ask ****is ****for ****some ****reviews, ****even ****one. ****I ****would ****like ****some ****feedback, ****and ****may be ****even ****some ****suggestions? ****Thanks ****guys! ****And ****as ****usual, ****anything ****Harry ****Potter ****does ****not ****belong ****to ****me, ****and ****all ****mistakes ****are ****my ****own.**

Pain engulfed Hermione as she twisted and turned underneath her captor. With each thrust, she could feel her bones breaking against the cold, hard concrete floor. "You taste so sweet," he said, his foul, rotting breath adding nausea to the bombardment of emotions she was feeling at the moment. His large, calloused hands roughly squeezing her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples with brute strength. She had tried to control her moans and screams. She was so ashamed of herself, part of her was actually enjoying this rape. It wasn't to long, however, when she couldn't help but scream in terror, as he finished with her, zipped his pants, and took out a dirty, rusting knife. "I'd like a piece of you as a souvenir, you don't mind, love, do you?" Not waiting for an answer, he pinned down her arms, and carved out a small piece of her side. "Crucio! Haha", his maniacal laughter filled her ears, almost bursting her head open, she couldn't handle it any more. She would surely die here. "Hermione! HERMIONE! Wake up, your alright, it was just a dream! Please wake up!"

Hermione woke up with a start, tangled in a combination of someone's arms and her bed sheets. She stopped, blinded by the sudden light. She looked up, and realized she had been in the arms of Harry James Potter, one of her best friends. She looked up into his brilliant green eyes, shocked at the expression on his face. "Harry! Did you see him? Did you get him? He was just here! He must have apparated," she whispered into his chest. "Who was here, Hermione?" Harry replied, growing more worried as he scanned his best friends face. She really believed that her nightmare was real. He looked towards the others that had woken up as a result of Hermione's blood curdling shrieks. He looked over at Sirius and Lupin, his look said it all. Molly Weasley moved towards the bed, and put out a hand on her shoulder, she cringed at the sudden foreign contact, she moved closer to Harry. "Hermione dear, I'm going to leave the Dreamless Sleep potion on the nightstand," Molly said, close to tears. And with hushed words, she ushered the rest out of the room, leaving Sirius, Lupin and Harry alone with Hermione. "Hermione", Lupin said cautiously approaching the bed, "Do you want to tell us what happened?" She turned to her former professor, even after all the spells to fix her wounds, and forcing many blood replenishing potions down her throat, she still looked close to death. Her pale complexion was glistening with sweat. Dark circles encircled her eyes, which were a bit swollen from crying. "He was here, Remus, the man who, the man who-" She broke.

Only Sirius and Remus remained in the room with her and Harry. She was still scanning the room from the safety of Harry's arms. She looked for some evidence for that he was in fact here, attacking her. She was in so much pain, she felt the bruises forming around the areas that man was touching her. She could still feel him inside of her. She could still hear his horrible voice, smelling his horrible breath making the hairs on her neck stand up. "Hermione, do you want to tell us what happened?" She looked at Remus, who seemed to appear in front of her all of a sudden. She didn't even notice him walk over to her. "He was here Remus, the man who, the man who-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. He _attacked_her, he- no I can't say it. "Sshh, it's ok, you don't have to talk about anything now. What you need is sleep," Harry said, trying to calm her down.

Feeling a bit useless, Sirius walked over and grabbed the Dreamless Sleep Potion, and handed it to Harry. His fingers brushed against Hermione's skin for less then a second. "No! Please stop! I don't want to!" Sirius jumped at her sudden scream. He didn't even realize he had touched her. "No, no, its alright Hermione! It was just Sirius! Sirius Hermione, my godfather; you're in his room right now," Harry said, huffing her even tighter, and rocking back and forth. "Here, drink this, you will feel better." Hermione took the potion, but could not manage to get it to her mouth in one swig on account of her hands shaking violently. Without a word, Harry tipped the contents into her mouth, she instantly felt her lids grow heavy, until they dropped closed.

Harry sighed in relief. He slowly laid his best friend back on her bed. Lupin had already straightened out the bed sheets and summoned an extra few pillows and quilt. Harry cocooned her in warmth, and kissed her forehead before leaving the room with Remus and his godfather. "One of us ought to stay with her, or at least outside her room, I'm really worried about her. She thought her dream was really happening? And that her, um, attacker, had just dissapperated. I don't think we should leave her alone." Harry said, looking to the two men he considered his parents for advice. He felt oddly young, as if he was a child, not an over-age wizard. Hermione had always been the rational and anchor to the Golden Trio. This was so unusual for Harry; ever since Ron had gone with his brother Charlie to Romania to train as an apprentice dragon trainer, the other two thirds of the trio had grown close. Hermione was the sister he never had, and the family that he had even before knowing either Remus or Sirius. He felt as though something had broke the bond between him and Hermione, and it troubled him deeply. "I'll take first watch," Sirius offered, "I'll get you next, Harry, then you Remus, if she is still asleep." "Sounds good," Harry replied. Though the thought that they would take turns watching over Hermione appeased him, he still felt unsure of what the outcome of this whole ordeal would impact Hermione in the long run.

** Authors Note: Sorry if this isn't really well written; I had it all typed out, but then my laptop wouldn't restart after it was on sleep mode. So when I typed this, half the ideas and words that I had written on the document will be lost forever. Unfortunately I do not have photographic memory. Please review, and feel free to send me any criticism, suggestions, or questions. Thanks. **


End file.
